


Shevine Christmas

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Christmas together. Will things go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed as hell to be posting this now, but I didn't want to wait til this Christmas, considering I started it last Christmas, so...I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This is four Christmas-themed ideas/prompts wrapped into one (that I'm not going to list because it would pretty much give away the story.) 
> 
> Also, I don't know anything about Blake's real family-I know their names and that's it. Characterization is fictional and this is my own personal take on these events; I have no idea how'd they actually react.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What, the way you're tryin'a commit suicide to that shirt?"

Adam glances down at the suitcase lying open in front of him on the bed. "Packing" is a loose term to describe the current situation; he's more cramming crumpled-up clothes into an already-stuffed bag than anything.

He unwads the shirt, smooths it out a bit, and says, "No. I mean going to your parents' for the holidays."

"Of course it is," Blake says. "You know my mom's been dyin' to meet you."

"Meeting me and finding out we're dating are two totally different things." _And people in your neck of the woods aren't exactly the number one supporters of same-sex coupling_ Adam thinks.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to break the news to them."

Adam pauses and looks up again, meeting Blake's eye. "But what if they don't like me?"

"What's there not to love about your sexy, charming self?" Adam laughs once as Blake steps up behind him and wraps him in one of his bear hugs, and Adam places his hands on Blake's. He sighs contentedly as Blake rocks him gently back and forth. The thought of spending a few days away with the Okie does sound exceptionally pleasing, even if it means meeting his "dysfunctional" family (Blake's words, not his.)

Adam squirms slightly under Blake's hold. "Alright, alright, I've got to finish here."

Blake reluctantly lets go. He picks up a pair of Christmas-themed socks and stares at them, flips them over in his hands.

"Give me those," Adam says, reaching for them.

"No way in hell are you taking these."

"You bet your country ass I am," he shoots back. He grabs them and squishes them in a tiny corner of open space before shutting the suitcase.

Blake sighs before leaving the room, pretending to be annoyed with his boyfriend's childish ways, and Adam just smiles.

***

"Home sweet home!" Blake proclaims, stepping out of the driver's side and into the chilly Oklahoma wind.

He hears Adam mumble something from the passenger seat. Blake goes to the bed of the truck and begins hauling out their luggage. He spots Adam on the other side, back hunched against the cold and arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"Little colder than L.A.!" Blake shouts over the wind.

"You don't say!" Adam pulls his hood further over his head until his face is barely visible. Blake told him to dress warm and he did but the poor guy was still freezing his ass off.

Blake pulls the last of their stuff from the back and is handing some to Adam as his mom appears from the front door of the big ranch house and comes sprinting towards them.

"Mom!" Blake drops his bags and walks up to meet her, embracing her in a long hug.

"So good to see you again," she says into his shoulder.

When they part Blake turns around to face Adam, who's standing sheepishly next to the truck with his hands shoved in his coat pockets. "Mom, this is Adam." Adam pushes the hood off his head and smiles.

"There he is! Blake, you didn't tell me he was so _adorable_ ," she gushes in her deep southern accent, which makes Adam's cheeks blush redder than they already are from the cold. She wraps him in a tight hug, Adam having to bend down a bit to meet her height. "So nice to finally meet you Mrs. Shelton," he says.

"Mrs. Shelton is my mother," she says in the way that all mothers do. "Please, call me Dorothy." Adam smiles at her again and his dimples show, and Blake can't help but think that he's already working his magic on her. If not her, he at least is on Blake.

"Come on, let's get you boys inside. No sense in standing out here in the cold. You must be freezing," she says to Adam. She picks up some of his luggage and begins trudging towards the house.

"At least someone in your family is considerate," Adam says when she's out of earshot. Blake shakes his head and falls in step beside Adam.

***

"Here we are," Dorothy says as she steps aside to let Adam and Blake through.

"Wow," Adam says. "You never told me your parents owned a mansion," he says under his breath to Blake.

"It's not much," Dorothy says, not having heard Adam's comment, "Probably nothing like what you're used to back in California. But it gets us by."

"It's beautiful," Adam tells her, and she smiles at the compliment. He walks further in and tilts his head back to take in the floor to ceiling windows, the elaborate fireplace, and the collection of stuffed animal heads mounted over the mantle. He gestures to the mounts. "Are all these yours?"

"Oh no, not mine, my husband's. He and Blake's sister should be back any minute." She grabs armfuls of their bags and heads toward the staircase.

"Mom, don't worry about, we'll get them."

"Nonsense," she says. "You're my guests. I'm happy to do it."

Blake leaves it there, knowing his mother well enough to know that she won't change her mind. She disappears upstairs.

"Like father, like son," Adam says as he walks back over to Blake, a stupid smile on his face. "Glad to see I've entered into a family of killers."

Before Blake has a chance to come up with a response his mom is coming back down the stairs, holding a gift bag. "Oh how rude of me, here, let me take your coat."

"Thank you." Adam shrugs it off and hands it to her. She hurries into another room and returns a few seconds later, still carrying the bag.

"Alright you two, come here," she says, smiling slyly.

Blake sighs. "Mom, what is this?"

"Hush," she shushes him. She arches her eyebrows. "Close your eyes, put out your hands."

Blake looks over at Adam, who shrugs and does what he's told. Blake does the same, and a couple seconds later his hands are met with something soft and heavy.

"Now open them."

He looks down. "A...sweater?" It's bright green, covered with reindeer, Christmas tree lights, and what looks like snow. He looks back at Adam, who's holding his red one up to himself and grinning like an idiot.

"A hand-knitted sweater, for each of you!" his mother exclaims. "I thought you could wear them to the family dinner."

"This is wonderful, Dorothy, thank you," Adam says, and Dorothy wraps him in another hug.

"You're welcome sweetie," she says, "I hope it fits alright. You're smaller than I thought you would be."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect," he assures her, flashing his dimply grin. Blake can't help but smile to himself. He isn't sure if Adam actually likes the sweater or not (judging by his choice in socks there's a chance he actually may) but nonetheless he's making sure to show Blake's mom his appreciation. Blake's heart swells with pride for his boyfriend.

"Blake honey, do you like yours?"

"Of course I do Mom. Thank you."

She claps her hands together in excitement. "I can't wait to see you two in them tomorrow.

The door behind them opens and a blast of cold air enters the warm house, followed by Blake's dad and sister.

"Merry Christmas!" Richard exclaims. He greets Blake with a hug, and his sister follows suit.

"Dad, Endy, this is my friend, Adam. Adam, my sister, and dad, Richard."

Endy smiles and waves shyly at Adam.

Richard reaches out to shake Adam's hand. "Good to meet you, son."

"You too, sir. It was so nice of you to invite me into your home."

"Well it's not often Blake has friends over. Nice to have some extra company."

"I didn't think Blake had any friends," Endy says, shooting him a sly smile.

Blake places an arm over her shoulder. "Good to see you too, sis."

"Why don't you boys go upstairs and get settled in? You must be tired, driving all this way," Dorothy says. "I've fixed two rooms for you. Endy, would you care to help them out?"

"Sure," she says cheerily. Blake lets her lead them up the stairs and to the two bedrooms across the hall from each other.

"Mom's rearranged things," Blake notes, setting his bags down in one of the rooms.

"These used to be our rooms," Endy says to Adam. "They've turned into more of storage rooms now, but she was nice enough to clear your junk to make room for you," she says, turning to Blake for the last part before turning back to Adam. "Adam, you can take the room right across the hall."

"Holy shit!" they hear Adam exclaim as he disappears into the room. "This room is gigantic!"

Endy laughs. "He seems pretty awesome."

"He is," Blake answers, almost too quickly. He hopes that just how 'awesome' he thinks Adam is didn't show through in his voice.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled." Blake waves goodbye, and once she's headed downstairs he wanders into Adam's room to find Adam sprawled out on his back on the king-sized bed. He looks up when Blake enters.

"Seriously dude, your parents have a kick-ass place. I can't believe you grew up here. Can we just move in?"

"Don't think they'd be too pleased to have their son with his male partner living upstairs." Blake sits down on the edge of the bed and Adam sits up.

"No fucking around, are you worried about telling them?"

Blake hadn't really thought about being worried about coming out to his family, mostly because he was too caught up in what he and Adam had going and was so excited for the trip to really think things through rationally. But now that's it's a pressing topic, he has to admit, it won't be easy.

"Maybe. A little," he says, then looks at Adam.

"Blake, we don't have to do this now if you aren't ready—"

Blake cuts him off. "No, I want to. It's just gonna be..." he exhales, "a little harder than I thought."

Adam takes his hand. "We can do this. They can't not be happy for you if they see how great we are together. It may take them a little while to warm up to the idea but in the end, I promise you, they'll accept it."

Blake wants to believe everything Adam is saying, he really does. But a part of him, deep down inside, says that while he and Adam know what they're doing is a good idea, his family may think otherwise.

***

"Come on, they aren't so bad."

"We look like cheap Christmas trees decorated by 5-year olds."

"Cheap, _hot_ Christmas trees."

Adam tugs at the material as he tries to make sense of it in the mirror. "Remind me again why people celebrate this holiday?"

"Rule number one of the Shelton family holiday dinner—don't ask why we celebrate the holiday."

"Really? I thought rule number one would be show up in a tacky sweater. Figured it'd be a dishonor to the family if you didn't. You know, offend the ancestors."

Blake laughs. "We're country, not Chinese."

Adam groans into the mirror again.

"I was hoping you didn't actually like it when my mom handed it to you."

"Fuck no."

"I did admire your lying."

"I wasn't lying, I was being polite."

"Well I admire that too."

Adam sashays over to Blake and straddles his long legs over Blake's lap. "You know, it's going to take a lot to keep me out of your bed tonight."

They both jump at a knock on the door and Blake quickly shoves Adam off him.

Endy peeks her head in the room. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, just give us a sec." Adam waits for her to get out of earshot.

"So, we're doing this?" They had talked the night before about delivering the news to his parents over dinner. The plan was that Blake would bring it up gently when the time felt right, and that Adam would be one step behind him.

"It's now or never," Blake breathes out.

Adam stands on tiptoe to plant a kiss on his lips. "You're gonna do _great_. And afterwards, we _will celebrate_ ," he says with a wiggle of eyebrows.

Downstairs the atmosphere is abuzz with Christmas Eve excitement, even if it's only the five of them. Adam learned early on that Blake's mom has a way of making it seem like the whole neighborhood is in the house. Which, technically, is about three people, but that's beside the point.

Adam waits while everyone else is seated before he sits. The last empty chair is at the head of the table.

He gestures to it. "Are you sure you want me to sit—"

"Of course, you're our guest!" Richard says proudly.

"Shall we say grace?" Dorothy says. Adam thinks it's more of an order than a question.

She reaches a hand out to each side, prompting everyone to do the same. Adam takes Endy's hand and then Blake's. About halfway through the prayer Blake squeezes his hand slightly, and Adam smiles under bowed head and closed eyes. When they're finished Dorothy immediately starts handing around dishes. Adam's never seen so much food in his life. Every dish imaginable is sitting in front of them. Richard cracks open a bottle of wine and pours everyone a glass.

"This is amazing," Adam says after his first bite. "Blake never told me you were such a good cook." Dorothy smiles warmly at the compliment.

"Where do you think Blake got his size?" Richard says.

"We'll work on you next," Dorothy says as she points her fork in Adam's direction.

"I seriously think I may gain ten pounds when it's all said and done."

Soon the three Shelton's are engaged in a heated discussion, leaving Adam and Blake all to themselves at the end of the table. Adam's reaching for another roll when he feels something graze his foot. He jumps, nearly losing the piece of bread from his hand. He turns his head to look at Blake, who's chewing and staring off into space.

Adam doesn't need to look under the table to know it was him. He inches his left leg closer to Blake's and kicks slightly. He doesn't hit anything so he kicks again, harder this time, and he sees Blake visibly jump out of the corner of his eye.

Adam goes back to eating like nothing happened, absently trying to follow the conversation between the three other Shelton's. A few minutes later he feels another rap on his shin. He looks at Blake, who has a hint of a smile playing on his lips, challenging him.

Adam glances to his right to see if Endy is looking, and seeing that her attention seems fully engaged elsewhere, uses it to his advantage to give Blake a good kick by sliding down in his chair so he can reach him better. He pulls his leg back even farther and takes a perfect aim at what he thinks is Blake; his leg collides with the leg of the table in a loud bang and immediately he sits back up. Three sets of eyes turn to look at him curiously, and he feels his cheeks growing hotter by the second, fueled in part by the smirk he knows Blake has on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Dorothy asks, worry in her voice.

"Yes, I just..umm...dropped my fork." He holds it up for them to see.

"Here, let me get you another one." He hands it to her and she returns with a clean one; not that the other one was dirty in the first place. He mutters a quiet _Thanks_ before glancing at Blake, who is dying on the inside. Adam can't really blame him. If his shin wasn't still throbbing from the impact he probably would be too.

"You know it's not often that Blake has friends over," Richard comments. Adam pictures it in the context of a father saying it to his teeange son; somehow it doesn't quite seem to fit here, amongst a group of grown-ups.

Blake doesn't miss a beat, though, and responds with, "I wish I could bring everyone I know from L.A. over here for the holidays."

"But just Adam made the cut," Endy chimes in as she rises from her seat.

"He's the only one crazy enough to agree to it," Blake says, garnering laughs out of his parents.

"Well I hope you'll be able to visit more often, Adam. We'd love to get to know you better."

"Me too," Adam says. _You'll definitely get to know me better, alright_. This is their perfect opportunity. He glances at Blake, who shifts slightly, uncomfortably, and Adam readies himself.

"Um, Mom, Dad, I have—"

"Who's ready for dessert?" Endy asks. She returns to the table carrying three different kinds of pie. Blake looks at Adam and Adam shrugs; so much for the perfect moment.

While Endy hands out plates Adam keeps an eye on Blake, and is pleased to see that he quickly goes from nervous to his usual calm self. They may have missed a good chance but there would be others; they'd tell his family eventually. Right now Adam was focused on devouring the large slice of pecan pie in front of him. The weight he may gain might as well be worth it.

Adam spends the next several minutes answering more questions about himself, things that hit too close to the hot topic of the night. He catches Blake motioning to him out of the corner of his eye; he looks over and Blake points to his lips. Adam cocks an eyebrow in question and Blake keeps pointing, widening his eyes to try to further get Adam's attention. Adam mouths a silent _what?_ but Blake keeps jabbing a finger towards his lips. Then what Blake is trying to say hits Adam, and it confuses the hell out of him as to why Blake would want to deliver the news this way, but at Blake's persistent jabbing he leans across the table and kisses Blake long and slow on the lips. When he pulls away all eyes are on him and the room is dead silent but for the drop of a fork on a plate and an audible gasp from Blake's mom.

"You've got some..." and Blake motions to his lips again. Adam wipes a hand across his face and when it comes back smeared with pie crumbs, his cheeks set on fire. He dares a tiny, pathetic glance at the others.

Richard is the first to recover and motions between the two of them. "What in God's name? Are you two—?"

"Yes. We're together."

Dorothy gasps again and cover her mouth with a hand. Richard stares wide-eyed at Blake, occasionally glancing at Adam. Adam wants to sink into his chair and just disappear.

"Say something, please? Anyone?" Blake pleads, worry and desperation in his voice.

There's another beat of silence before Endy says, "I thought you two would make a good couple."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally. Sorry for the wait.

"Dad, come on, please."

"So that's why you invited him here?" Richard says as he reaches for his coat. After Endy's comment the rest of the dinner was sat in painful silence, with everyone mostly staring down at their plates and occasionally glancing at Blake or Adam. Blake's dad was more persistent, holding eye contact with Blake and making sure to let his anger burn through his stare each time.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Blake says.

"I can't believe it! My son has a _boyfriend!_ "

"Richard!" Dorothy snips.

"Mr. Shelton, please don't be mad at Blake—" Adam says.

Blake's dad holds up a hand, silencing Adam, and throws one last glare at Blake before slamming the front door shut behind him.

Blake runs a hand over his face and through his hair. Dorothy places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him. But it is a lot to take in, Blake."

Blake nods before walking away, heading upstairs. Adam isn't sure whether to stay or follow. He glances back to the table, where Endy is sitting quietly, staring at nothing in particular. He meets Dorothy's eye and she smiles slightly.

"I'm so sorry, honey. It's not your fault."

Adam isn't exactly sure what she means, that it's not his fault that he's in love with Blake or that he ruined their Christmas Eve. He excuses himself to go find Blake. He's sitting in a chair in his room, bent over with his face in his hands.

"Blake?"

Blake leans back and Adam can see that his face is strained and his eyes are bloodshot.

"Well that was...interesting," Adam says.

"Why the hell did you think I was asking you to kiss me?"

Adam throws his hands up "I didn't know _what_ you wanted! So I just...did it, I don't know."

"You're so damn impulsive, Adam."

Adam draws back at the offhand comment. "If you had told them at that perfect opportunity we wouldn't have had to play charades. Look, this is getting us nowhere. It happened, it's over."

Blake sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"So, what are going to do about your dad?"

"Wait for him to come back. He probably just needs time to think things through on his own."

Adam sits down on the bed. "Man, you're so good about all of this. If my family acted like jerks when they found out, I'd hate them." He looks at Blake. "Oh, sorry."

"I really couldn't expect any other reaction. I was just hoping they'd be more..."

"Accepting?"

Blake looks at Adam. "Yeah."

Adam gets up and goes to sit on Blake's lap. "This doesn't change anything between us," Blake says. "I still love you and sure as hell still want to be with you, no matter what anyone thinks."

Adam smiles and nuzzles his head against Blake's shoulder, the oversized sweater making him pleasantly warm, and suddenly everything is okay.

***

"Adam?" Adam is sitting cross-legged in a recliner when Endy peeks her head in the doorway of his room.

"Uh, Blake's not here—"

"It's okay, I was actually looking for you."

"Oh. Come in." He sits up and waves her in. "Do you want to sit?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"I'm really sorry for what happened tonight."

"Sorry about what?"

"You know...everything. Ruining the dinner, scaring the shit out of your parents."

She shakes her head. "You didn't ruin anything. I admit, it was a little...different...but I just want you to know that I am completely okay with you and Blake. And I meant what I said, that you two make a good couple." She smiles.

Adam feels his cheeks start to burn. "Thanks."

"Seriously, Blake is really lucky to have you. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"I think you should talk to Blake next. He needs to hear it."

She nods her head. "I will." She turns to leave. "Mom and Dad will come around. They love Blake way too much for anything to come between them. And in time, they'll love you too."

***

"Nervous?" Blake asks.

Adam looks at Blake from where he's standing at the bathroom mirror. "This is fucking crazy, you know that right?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

When Dorothy informed Blake that she and Richard wanted to have a talk with everyone Adam immediately jumped to Blake's defense, telling him that that they didn't have to, but Blake insisted on setting things straight, and at that point Adam knew Blake had a hell of a lot more guts than he did. Adam's plan was to stay upstairs having sex until dawn and tell Blake's parents that they could go fuck themselves (something that he soon regretted once it came out of his mouth.)

Downstairs Dorothy and Richard are seated next to each on a sofa, with Endy in a chair. Adam and Blake sit on the opposite sofa, and Adam can't help but feel they are about to be a part of a police interrogation.

"Blake, care to explain how this happened?"

 _Two people fell in love is what happened_ , Adam thinks. He reaches over for Blake's hand and turns his head slightly to watch him.

"Dad, please don't do this."

"I just can't figure out how _my son_ can be gay. _My son_. What, did all that Hollywood bullshit get to your head?"

Adam feels Blake's hand tense under his. He sets his jaw.

"Dad—" Endy begins.

"When you fell in love with mom, how did you feel?" Blake asks. "Like there was nothing in the world you wanted more? When you looked into her eyes you felt happy, at home? When you kissed her, you felt complete?" Richard looks at his wife and she smiles.

"That's how I feel with Adam. It was something I denied to myself for a long time, believe me. Then one day I woke up and realized that I was in love with him. That we weren't just co-workers or friends, we were more than that. And lucky for me he felt the same way." Adam smiles and dips his head.

"Now I know that this isn't exactly how you pictured my life turning out, but it makes _me_ happy." He pauses to reach for Adam's hand. "It makes us happy."

Adam lets a small smile dance on his lips. He couldn't be any prouder of Blake right now. He shares a glance with Endy, who's smiling as well.

"Well son, if this is what makes you happy, I don't have any right to tell you otherwise. You're a grown man. You know what you want." Richard rises and turns to leave.

"If you took the time to get to know Adam, you'd like him just as much as I do. I promise." Blake's comment causes Adam's cheek to flush a ridiculous amount.

His dad turns back around. He looks down at Blake and Adam sitting next to each other, hands interlaced, and he sighs. "Just give me some time." He smiles faintly and Blake rises to meet him. They shake hands and share a brief hug.

"I love you so much," Adam hears Blake's mom say into his shoulder as they lock in a tight hug.

Richard offers his hand and Adam takes it and shakes it firmly. Dorothy comes up to him, tears in her eyes, and hugs him too, squeezing him long and hard and Adam returns the gesture. When she pulls away she wipes at her face.

"I don't know of anyone better for Blake to spend his life with," Endy says.

"Shit we're not gettin' married," Blake responds.

Her eyes twinkle. "You never know."

"Let's not get carried away now," Richard says.

"I just realized something." All eyes turn to Blake. "We've still got on these ridiculous sweaters."

Dorothy laughs good-naturedly. "Go on upstairs and change. When you get back we'll have our annual Christmas Eve celebration."

"You know what? I think I'll leave mine on. _I_ like it." Adam says to Blake, who smiles and shakes his head.

Everyone settles in around the Christmas tree. Blake sits close to Adam, close enough that their entire sides are touching. Blake's dad starts a fire in the fireplace and his mom turns down the lights. Heat and laughter engulf the room and soon Adam finds himself completely at ease and filled with more joy than he has been in a long time.

***

"Your mom has called me 'adorable', like, at least three times. _Today_ ," Adam says as he reaches down to take off his socks. The Christmas ones that Blake told him not to pack.

"That's 'cause you are, pumpkin," Blake mocks from the adjoining bathroom.

Adam blushes deeply. "Shut up."

"Cuddle muffin."

Adam laughs. " _Cuddle muffin?_ " Ugh, you're _gross_."

"Honey bun."

"You're really going to have to stop that."

Blake sticks his head out the door. "Make me."

Adam narrows his eyes and pitches the balled up socks at Blake's face.

Blake catches them swiftly. "You and these damn socks, Levine."

Adam turns off the lights and crawls under the covers. Blake joins him a moment later, rests his arm across Adam's chest and lets their heads touch.

"So. You happy with how everything turned out?" Adam asks, but he already knows the answer.

"Would we be sharing a room in my parent's house if I wasn't?"

"Pretty sure I'd still find a way to be in this bed with you."

There's a long moment of silence before Blake says, "I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't love you in that sweater. And the socks."

Adam wriggles around under the covers to take off his shirt, tosses it on the ground. He leans in for a long, slow kiss, a hint of sugar and peppermint still lingering on both of their lips. He takes Blake inside of him, lets him pleasure him until they're both spilling over and laying motionless, riding out the last waves of pleasure.

Adam pushes himself up against Blake and whispers in his ear, "Merry Christmas."


End file.
